


trick or treat

by sasshee



Series: through the holidays [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: junmyeon just want his son to enjoy halloween. all was perfect, until things happened. however, he can't say that it was a horrible halloween though. as long as his son, sejun, is happy, then he's gonna go with it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: through the holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	trick or treat

It's the spooky season again. Different decorations that are scary enough for children are scattered around. People of almost all ages are getting ready to wear their Halloween costumes. Tonight's event is something that all the children are looking forward to.

Sejun wakes up from his afternoon nap time, too energetic from his usual irritated self whenever he wakes up from his slumber. 

"Dada," he calls as he strides slowly down the stairs. "Dada."

"I'm at the kitchen, baby. You come down by yourself, right? I'm making something that will make you happy, come on," he yells, but his tone is ever gentle.

Not a minute later, he found his five-year-old son, carrying his favorite chick plushie that is quite half his size. He wipes his hands before kneels to his son's level, then he hugs him before he peppers him with his kisses.

"Hello, baby. How's your sleep? Seems like someone is excited today."

"Dada pinky-promised me. Halloween. I'd do trick or treat."

Junmyeon chuckles at his son as he gently squishes his cheeks. "Of course, of course. Why would dada not keep his promise to his baby?" He pets his son's head first before standing up. "You wanna watch first as I cook your Halloween cookies or do we get your costume first?"

One of the most important things for Sejun every Halloween is his cookies. His Halloween cookies. So Junmyeon wasn't that surprised when Sejun climbed on a chair, sitting down. His son sometimes reaches for some chocolate chips, which Junmyeon doesn't really mind. He glances at him. Sejun is currently munching a chocolate chip as he draws something with the flour that is spread on the table. His lips curled up a bit. He just loves Sejun so much.

He loves his son so much that he can't even say no to him when one night, his son asked him if he could do trick or treat for Halloween because his friends told him that they'll do it. He doesn't know what made him say yes. Is it because he spoils his son too much or his son just won his heart when he used that little cutesy voice with a little pout on his lips? He doesn't know, really. He just knows that he will do everything to make his son happy. 

When he finishes putting the cookies in the oven, setting it at its right temperature, he coaxes Sejun to follow him. His son follows him, holding on to his hands that is really big against his tiny hands.

"Sejun baby, do you wanna see what costume Dada prepared for you?" Junmyeon asks, turning to his son before he sits on his bed where a big box is sitting. 

Sejun nods, his eyes are anticipating as Junmyeon opens the box. 

"But before I let you see this, can you give Dada a kiss?" he smiles sweetly at him as he points his cheeks. Sejun can really be sweet sometimes. Sometimes. Because on other times, Sejun is hard to deal with and he rarely shows his feelings. Not to say that he is having a hard time with him, it's just that, someone has to be blamed for those genes really, he thinks.

Sejun moves towards him and Junmyeon lean down for his son to reach his cheeks.

His son stops, so he turns to him. "Dada, only one?" his son asks, and oh, he is really cute.

He smiles at Sejun before answering him. "If you want to give me many kisses then yeah you can."

"Okay, I'll give Dada three kisses," Sejun says, his fingers are up, gesturing the number three.

Sejun kisses his cheeks thrice, and after the last one, Junmyeon pampers his son with poppy kisses, making the baby giggle.

"Okay now, look at this one," he enthusiastically says as he opens the box. "A vampire costume for my baby."

Sejun looks up to him. "What is a vampire, Dada?"

"Oh, they are uhm," Junmyeon doesn't know how to explain it to his son. He tries to think fast because in front of him is his son, patiently waiting for his answer. "Uhm, do you remember the movie we watched last week? Hotel Transylvania? The one with Dracula wearing this costume and with fangs... Uhm what are fangs? they are like long teeth?" he gestures to his canine teeth. Sejun looks at him, still figuring out what he is saying.

"...and he turns into a bat sometimes? yeah? that's it," he says, or at least, tried to explain. Thankfully, his son is quite bright--thanks to his genes-- and his baby nods carefully.

"So do you wanna wear this now?" he asks and Sejun answers it with a muffled yes.

"Trick or treat will start around 6-7. And it's already five so I think it's fine. Sejun needs to shower before wearing this, alright?"

Sejun just nods at him again. Sejun likes to respond with gestures, so him, not really talking is just normal to Junmyeon. In his five years of taking care of his son, from the moment he had given birth to him 'til now, he gave Sejun all the love that he deserves. Sejun is surrounded by his talkative friends. He too is very active when they're with them. That's the reason why he had concluded that Sejun's quietness isn't a big deal.

He prepares a bubble bath for his son. When Sejun enters the bathroom, his eyes sparkled, Junmyeon can see it in his eyes. Sejun plays with the bubbles, Junmyeon makes bubbles for him. He feels great to see his son laughing. His heart feels full.

When bath time ends, Junmyeon dresses his son up, the cute Dracula costume perfectly fit his petite body. Junmyeon combs his hair, styling it with some two cute little horns.

He feels proud of what his son looks like. Truly, their genes just scream perfection. Sejun's perfectly shaped eyebrows and his red lips even completed the vampire look. 

"Sejun. Here." Junmyeon handed a pumpkin basket to his son. "You'll put your treats here okay?"

"Okay."

"And don't you ever go away without soo and nini, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright then. Just wait for your Uncle Min to come and drop your friends by. He texted me and he said they'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Dada, cookies."

"Oh wait. It's already done. Wait here."

Junmyeon goes to the kitchen to get Sejun's special Halloween cookies. He also packed for Sejun's friends. When he went back to the living room, someone knocks at the doors.

"Trick or treaaaat," two children appears in front of his door with a man wearing a cat outfit.

"Hi kids," he greets the two before he hands them their cookies. The two then run towards Sejun, hugging him tightly. 

"Hi Min, why are you also dressed up?" he chuckles as he judged his friends outfit.

"Jun, come on. It's Halloween and being an adult doesn't mean I can't do this."

"Yeah, yeah alright. Are they sleeping over?"

"Nah, I'll come back to get them later. I'll be at a friend's house in the meantime."

"Ah, friend?" Junmyeon teases, and Minseok's face became tomato red. 

"Shut up. We're just friends, you know."

"Alright, alright. I'll call you later. Don't enjoy your night that well, you have to get your nephews back."

Minseok just pouts, causing the two of them to laugh. "Soo, Nini, I'll come back later alright. Always wear your ID's okay? Just in case. Remember what I've taught you okay?" He says, and the two kids he just brought in nods. 

"What ID's?"

"I knew it. You won't know," Minseok chuckles. "Well, I made them a little ID in case they get lost of something so that the person who finds them can call me or something," he exclaims as he searches for something inside his pocket. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah and because I just knew you well, I prepared Sejun's." Minseok handed him the ID. He inspects it. Sejun's name, address, and _his_ number are in it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he pats Junmyeon's shoulder before he walks toward the three children. "Kids have fun, okay?" he exclaims, the kids replying it with their excited okay's. 

He then turns to Sejun, who is being sandwiched between his two noisy friends. "Sejun you look so handsome," he says as he pets his head. 

"Thank you," Sejun replies, smiling sweetly.

"Alright then, I'll get going," he announces as he waves his hands to them. When he is beside Junmyeon already, he pulls him into a hug. "You know Jun, Sejun's growing up looking like him more than looking like you."

Junmyeon sighs as he gets what Minseok is pertaining to. "I know."

"You are okay right?" 

He nods to assure his friend. He needs to. Not just for him, but above all, for Sejun.

Minseok left the house. He let the kids eat dinner first before going around. When seven hits the clock, Junmyeon let Sejun and his friends out of their house. Their village had organized this Halloween party, and the vibes there aren't really that spooky since they need to make this a child-friendly event considering the number of kids in their place. Almost all of the houses have candies on their porches, Junmyeon's too. Yesterday, he and Sejun packed some candies to be given away for the trick or treat. It was always Sejun who is assigned on handing the candies out, but now, it's only him already. It kinda feels lonely, of course. But Sejun is growing up. He needs to experience all of these so he needs to understand. 

🎃

It's almost one hour since they roam around the village to get some treats. Soo, an eight-year-old, and Nini, a seven-year-old, are still full of energy compare to the five-year-old Sejun.

"Sejun, come on, walk faster," Soo urges, holding a lollipop in his right hand and his basket in the left.

"There are candies out there," Nini encourages the tired Sejun, still holding his hands.

"Can I... wait here... I wanna sit," he mutters quietly. His legs feel wobbly and he feels tired already.

"But Uncle Junmyeon said not to leave you," Soo protests. 

"I'll just tell Dada, go now. I'll wait... pinky promise." Sejun raises his pinky fingers. Soo and Nini, despite being scared of breaking their promise to their Uncle Junmyeon, reach for Sejun's hand, securing the pinky swear.

"Alright. We'll collect candies for you. Just sit there and we'll come back, okay?"

"Okay."

Sejun sits on the bench, and he opens a gummy worm that he had collected earlier. It has always been his favorite. 

Fifteen minutes have passed already but his friends aren't still here. He opens his Dada's Halloween cookies for him, eating it slowly.

Soon, his eyes feel heavy already, he keeps on yawning but his friends' aren't still here. He waits, distracting himself by looking at those other kids walking in front of him.

He lies on the bench, closing his heavy eyes. Soo and Nini would just wake him up when they come back, he thinks.

🎃

Sejun wakes up when someone taps his shoulders gently.

"Dada?" he mumbles, sitting up while he rubs his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not your Dada. I saw you sleeping out here and you're so small and it's not appropriate for a child like you to sleep outside."

"My Dada told me not to talk to strangers," he says.

"I suppose your name is Sejun? My name is Sehun. Our names are kinda identical, right?" he smiles as he reaches his hand for Sejun to shake it. Sejun took it with a little bit of hesitation on his face. "I saw your name in your ID, in case you are wondering."

"Did Soo and Nini came back already?"

"Are they your friends?" Sehun asks, and he just nods. "Oh, I'm sorry but I don't know."

"I wanna go home," he says, his eyes looking down.

"I'm sorry Sejun but I'm just new here and I still don't know this address. But we can call your Dada if you want."

"You can do that?" he excitedly says.

"Of course, your Dada is quite smart for making you wear an ID tonight," Sehun says. He is waiting for a response actually, but when he turns to the child, he said nothing.

"Aren't you cold?" Sehun asks. Sejun didn't answer but Sehun saw him shivered so he took off the red scarf around his neck and put it around Sejun's. "Can you tell me your Dada's name, Sejun?"

"Dada...Jun...Myeon," he stutters.

"Junmyeon?" Sehun eyes widen. He once knew a Junmyeon. Hearing the name again makes his feelings confused.

"If you are Kim Sejun, then your Dada must be Kim Junmyeon, right?" Sehun says kinda fast, and when Sejun confirms it, Sehun's heart skips a beat. If Sejun's father turns to be the Kim Junmyeon that he had ghosted before, he thinks he's gonna go crazy.

"Do you mind going inside my house while we wait for your Dada? I promise I'm not a bad guy or something. That's my house," he points to the house in front of them.

Sejun looks up to him, "pinky promise?" he mutters softly, making Sehun giggle.

"Pinky promise," he says, securing their pinky promise.

When they were inside Sehun's house already, Sehun prepares him a glass of juice and some cookies. They sat on the couch as Sehun watches Sejun eats. There is something in this kid that makes his heart full.

"Sejun," he starts. "Can I ask your mother's name?"

"Dada said I don't have one."

_Right, Sehun._

"How old are you, Sejun?"

Sejun raises his five fingers to answer his question because he is still busy munching his cookies.

_Five. And it's almost six years since he ghosted the Junmyeon he knows._

"Oh," he exclaims. If he is going to be honest, he is kinda scared and at the same time, excited. "Let's call your Dada now, okay?" 

Sehun hands trembles as he dials the number in Sejun's ID. He waits. Sejun waits. One ring, two rings, three rings. 

🎃

"Uncle Junmyeon, we're very sorry. We didn't want to lose Sejun," Soo says while Nini is crying beside him. 

Junmyeon is fidgeting around the living room, muttering some prayers of some sort.

Minseok kept on following him with his eyes. He cancelled his date for this, but he knew that this is a time wherein Junmyeon needs him the most. "Junmyeon. Calm the fuck down. You're scaring the kids. Sejun's gonna come home. Someone's gonna find him. That was the purpose of the ID."

"How can I calm down when my son is currently missing. You, of all people, knew how much he means to me," Junmyeon exclaims as his tears start to burst. 

"God, Junmyeon. I know, I know. For now. Calm down. Someone's gonna--"

Junmyeon's phone rings. The first ring was a moment of silence, the second one had Minseok hurrying up to stand beside Junmyeon, and the third ring was when Junmyeon answers the phone.

_"Hello, is this Kim Junmyeon?"_

"Yes. I am. Do you perhaps have my child? His name is Sejun, he is five--"

_"Yes, he is. I brought him inside my house. The weather is kinda cold you know."_

"Are you near our village?" 

_"Oh, I'm from here too. The problem is, I'm new here so I don't know where exactly your address is. You can come to my house to fetch him. I'll text you my address."_

"Okay, I'll do that. But can I talk to my son?"

The line went silent for a second. It makes his anxieties worst. But then a familiar voice had it go away.

" _Dada_."

"Hello, Sejun. Are you okay? Did the person you are with, hurt you? Did they made you cry?"

_"No, he is nice. He gave me cookies. Tastes like your cookies, Dada."_

"Wait for Dada, okay? Soo and Nini are here already if you wanna ask. I go and get you there, okay?"

_"Okay."_

Junmyeon turns off the call as he receives the address. Minseok wants to go with him but he can't since he has Soo and Nini. Junmyeon walks fast. It was just a walking distance. He runs. He is dead worried about his child. He just hopes that Sejun is safe.

He knocks on the door, and after his third knock, the door opens. He sees Sejun, holding a cookie in his hands. He runs to him and hugs him, crying.

"Why Dada is crying?" he hears Sejun asks, and he can't help it but cry more.

"I thought I lost you. I love you. So much." He holds his son tighter.

"I love you too Dada," Sejun says, making him cry harder.

When he stopped crying, the man who offered Sejun company hands him a tissue. He looks up, and fuck it, he wants the ground to eat him alive. In front of him stands Sehun, Sejun's other father who left him without any explanations back then.

He breathes in deeply, as he musters some courage up.

"Thank you. For keeping him with you for a while."

"Junmyeon, no problem. It wasn't like I can leave a child outside at times like this," Sehun says. "Sejun's lucky to have you."

"Nah, I'm luckier to have him," he smiles weakly. "So uhm, we gotta go now. It's getting late. I'm sorry if we somewhat wasted your time or something."

"No, you didn't. Sejun's a sweet child. I enjoyed my time with him."

Junmyeon reaches for Sejun's hand, holding it gently. "Sejun, say thank you and goodbye to him," he instructs Sejun to which he quickly did.

When they were about to go out, Sehun threw one question that would certainly change their lives.

"Is Sejun my child?" Sehun asks firmly.

The question is so loud in his ears. Junmyeon's grip on Sejun's hand became tighter. He closes his eyes, trying to see if he is just dreaming at this moment. But when Sehun asks again, he can't help it but turn around to face him. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanna take responsibility."

He rolls his eyes as he tries to hide Sejun at his back. "Isn't it too late? Didn't you left us already? It was almost five or six years ago."

"I didn't know about him. I'm sorry. And I should've told you my reason before leaving you," he mumbles.

"Doesn't matter. I found out why. But yeah, you owe me an explanation that time," he says. "But I'm sorry but I can't just give him to you."

"I'm not asking for that. I won't take him away from you. But can you please tell him what am I to him?" 

Junmyeon sighs, then he looks down at his child, obviously so confused about what is happening. He kneels to level him, and he gently caresses his face. "Sejun, Dada has something to tell you, alright?" he sighs again as he look at Sehun, then to Sejun. "Remember when I told you that you have another dada, that man...he is... your other dada."

"Other Dada?"

"Yes baby, he is your other dada," he repeats. "You can go and hug him if you want. You can kiss his cheeks too like what you do to Dada."

Sejun slowly walks towards Sehun, and Sehun hugs him tightly, peppering him with kisses.

"You can call me Daddy, Sejun," he says, and Sejun just nods. "I'm sorry for leaving you. It won't happen again."

Junmyeon doesn't know what to feel. He had been raising Sejun alone, but now that his fate with Sehun got entangled again, he knows that it won't be the same anymore. He looks at the two, and his heart just aches because Sejun looks happier now. Maybe because he feels that he is complete now. Junmyeon knows what he feels. His love for Sehun never fades. That's one of the reason why he decided to keep Sejun.

"Dada, Daddy is asking if he could go to our house to bake cookies for me?" Sejun says, and it actually surprised him.

"I can do it for you though?"

"But I wanna see Daddy baking."

Fuck it because he doesn't know how to say no to Sejun. He glares at Sehun who just smiles innocently at him.

"Okay," he says despite his inner self telling him to say no. "But for now, let's go home."

"Can't Daddy go with us?"

Junmyeon wants to shout in annoyance but he can't. He loves Sejun. What Sejun wants, Sejun gets. But not now.

"Daddy has something to do, right Sehun? Don't worry he'll go to our house tomorrow. We'll bake cookies, okay?"

Very much to his luck, Sejun nods. Sejun kisses Sehun's cheeks again as he bid his goodbye. 

"Daddy, see you tomorrow."

"Can I walk the two of you home? I wanna know where your house is," Sehun asks, holding Sejun's hand.

"No, you can't. I want you to get lost tomorrow while you find our address."

"As if GPS doesn't work," Sehun chuckles, but when he saw Junmyeon's annoyed look, he turns to his son and pouts "Sejun look, dada doesn't want me to go with you."

"Dada please," Sejun pouts as he pleads.

Again, fuck it. He can't say no to pouty Sejun. "Alright fine. Let's go now."

"Before we go, won't you want to do a trick or treat here?"

"No. Let's go," he replies, turning around to walk out of the house.

"Junmyeon!" Sehun calls him.

"What?"

"Gotta treat you right this time. I'm not tricking you," Sehun suddenly says, making him flustered.

"Shut up."

"You're still the same. Look at your cheeks."

Junmyeon didn't mind Sehun's teasing. Instead, he reaches for Sejun's hand to guide him outside the house. Sehun holds Sejun's pumpkin basket, now full of candies and cookies as he holds Sejun's left hand.

They walk back home together, hand-in-hand. Sejun's obviously happy, and that's the most important thing for Junmyeon right now. His happiness comes second. And if Sehun decides to push it more, he won't say that he'd say no though. One thing's for sure, really. Whatever decision he makes, it would always include Sejun's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> ^^leave me something here if you want :*


End file.
